


Untitled Foot/Boot!Kink

by kcollinsp



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dom!Kurt, F/M, Foot Fetish, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcollinsp/pseuds/kcollinsp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Kurt teases sub!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Foot/Boot!Kink

Just in his tightest pair of bright purple boxer briefs, Blaine kneels between the coffee table and couch, where Kurt is perched and looking down at him. Kurt’s left foot is tapping rhythmically against the ground, his new black Doc Martens shining in the light from above, so much so that Blaine swears he can see his reflection in them if he looks hard enough. Blaine’s head is down, his neck relaxed, but he can’t help but focus, out of the corner of his eye, on that foot tap…tap…tap…tapping. 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap. 

Blaine’s startled momentarily by the feeling of a hand gripping the back of his neck, fingers finding purchase in the curls poking out near the bottom. He keeps his position though, relaxing into the hand. 

Tap.

Tap. 

Blaine feels a tug at the back of his neck as Kurt pulls him to look up. As soon as his head falls into its natural upright position, his eyes find Kurt’s own, sparkling with happiness and filled with dominance. Kurt’s never been one to disallow eye contact, if anything he encourages it, so Blaine allows his eyes to stay comfortably fixed on Kurt. 

The taps have stopped, and before Blaine notices, he feels the jerk of Kurt’s foot gently but determinatively poking at the inside of Blaine’s upper thighs, non-verbally requesting that he open them further. Blaine complies, of course he does, spreading his knees until he can start to feel the faint ache in his hips. Kurt’s foot moves further so that it’s snug under Blaine’s ass where it was resting against his heels. Kurt’s ankle is just barely brushing the outline of Blaine’s cock where it’s straining against his briefs. It’s enough, though, to make Blaine let out a soft whimper, and throw his head back in concentration, trying hard not to move his hips at all. 

“Eyes.”

 Blaine is quick to correct himself, bringing his head back so that he can maintain eye contact. 

“Sorry, Sir.”

“Mhm.”

Kurt’s foot isn’t moving with purpose, but as he adjusts it, the resulting feelings shooting up Blaine’s cock are strong, and this time he’s able to restrain himself, keeping his body still and quiet. 

“Oh, good boy. I saw how hard that was for you, yeah.” Kurt says, massaging at the back of Blaine’s neck as a small reward. Just as that starts, though, so does the movement of Kurt’s foot, slowly and gently moving itself back and forth across Blaine’s ball sack. 

“Yes, baby, that’s good,” Kurt says, praising Blaine for keeping still despite his clear struggle. 

Blaine whimpers again, despite biting his lip, and Kurt stops his movements, bringing his hand around to Blaine’s face and drawing the lip out of mouth with his thumb. 

“No, baby, I want to hear you.”Blaine nods and whimpers again, nuzzling into Kurt’s hand. “Oh, yes, I know you want to be heard. You’re a good boy. It’s all good, baby, whimper all you want.” 

Kurt resumes the movement of his foot, starting with the tip of his boot rubbing against Blaine’s asshole, up over his ball sack, before tracing up to the outline of the tip of his cock, before repeating the action again, painstakingly slowly. 

“You’re doing such a good job, baby boy. Controlling yourself like that. Not humping my leg like I know you want to.” Kurt chuckles and Blaine blushes deep red. 

Then, suddenly, Kurt’s no longer rubbing gently along his cock, but lifting his leg so that he’s putting much more pressure on Blaine’s cock and balls, Blaine’s gravity only working to provide more pressure. Blaine gasps and struggles to find purchase for his hands on the couch, bracketing Kurt’s hips. 

“Oh, no no, sweetie, what are we going to do with these,” Kurt says, still maintaining pressure with his foot while picking Blaine’s hands up with his own, as if studying them intently. 

“We can’t have them moving freely. It seems like you can’t control yourself, can you, baby boy?”

Blaine doesn’t have it in him to respond, too focused on the stimulating movements of Kurt’s foot. He’s trying so hard not to just collapse and hump Kurt’s boot until he comes. It, honestly, wouldn’t take but a few seconds. 

Kurt clucks his tongue and removes his boot completely, relaxing back into the couch. Blaine whines and inclines himself, almost imperceptibly, towards Kurt, though not far enough to earn a reprimand. 

“Turn around.”

Blaine does so, shuffling on his knees, until his back is towards Kurt. He feels Kurt latching his cuffs together, so that his arms are held tightly behind him, shoulders pulled back. 

“Much better,” Kurt says, running his hands over Blaine’s back where his wrists lay. 

“You may turn back around now.”

Blaine, once again, shuffles on his knees until he’s back in position. 

Kurt’s foot resumes its position, running up and down Blaine’s thighs and across his bulge. 

Blaine whimpers and pulls at the restraints out of reflex. 

Kurt clucks his tongue, and pushes down harder, the toe of his boot digging into Blaine’s balls. 

“Still.”

 


End file.
